Love Begins
by rairaikyung
Summary: Karena di umurnya yang baru akan beranjak dewasa, Kyungsoo sudah harus bisa Mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Menerima semua keputusan orangtuanya, dan Menjalani semuanya dari awal. [CHANSOO]BL.
**Love Begins**

rairaikyung

Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo

 _BoysLove_.

Rating: T-M?

 _Soundtrack: Exo-Don't Go_

Happy Reading!

oo

Suasana kantin di jam istirahat, memang benar-benar berisik. Entah suara teriak sahut menyahut antar teman, tawa di setiap penjuru ruang, obrolan heboh dari sekelompok perempuan gosip, atau bahkan umpatan-umpatan dari antrian.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah keadaan kantin sekarang. Kalau saja dirinya tidak lapar, ia pasti lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dikelas. Masih terus mengunyah makanannya, Kyungsoo samar-samar bisa mendengar obrolan dari segerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang ber-gosip. Dan obrolan yang Kyungsoo dengar, benar-benar membuat darahnya seketika mendidih.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun -teman Kyungsoo- yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak, wajah anak itu tiba-tiba memerah padam.

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa denganku?"

"Kau terlihat sedang.. kesal?"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun untuknya.

"Kau sudah tahu," Baekhyun mencomot kentang gorengnya, lalu kembali berujar. "Katanya, Mr. Park dan Mrs. Sandara, berpacaran."

Dan Baekhyun hampir saja mati tersedak kentang gorengnya, saat Kyungsoo menggebrak meja yang mereka tempati untuk makan secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan, siswa-siswi lain sampai menoleh ke arah meja mereka berdua.

" _Ya_! Ada apa denganmu?!" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo jengkel. Ada apa dengan temannya ini? Kenapa dari tadi aneh sekali?

Kyungsoo reflek memberi air minum kepada Baekhyun. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak terkontrol emosi.

"Maaf, Baek. A-aku, reflek."

"Apa terkejutmu harus menggebrak meja?! Aishh, _jinjja_. Aku hampir mati tersedak gara-gara ulahmu! Sialan." Baekhyun berteriak melengking di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah putih-nya sudah merah padam, menahan kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya nyengir -terpaksa- saja. Dan terus bergumam maaf kepada temannya itu.

"Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu terkejut? Berita yang aku berikan kepadamu barusan? Antara Mr. Park dan Mrs. Sandara?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, penasaran.

Kyungsoo bingung menjawabnya. Benarkah dia terkejut akibat berita yang Baekhyun berikan tadi? Hubungan antara Mr. Park dan Mrs. Sandara. Apa dia tidak suka mendengar Mr. Park, kepala sekolah tampan dan masih muda itu, berhubungan dengan Mrs. Sandara? Atau sebaliknya? Tapi, kalau di fikir-fikir, Kyungsoo memang berhak terkejut-bahkan marah karena berita fake itu -menurut Kyungsoo.

" _Ya_! Kenapa malah melamun?!"

"Iya, Baek. Aku terkejut karena ucapanmu barusan. Kufikir itu tidak mungkin. Jangan menyebarkan berita _fake_ seperti itu, Baek."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dirinya tidak menyebarkan berita _fake_ , ia hanya menyebarkan berita yang juga sedang di bicarakan oleh siswa-siswi lain. "Kyungsoo, berita ini memang benar! Kau memangnya tidak dengar dari segerombolan perempuan gosip itu? Mereka juga sedang membicarakan tentang hubungan antara Mr. Park dan Mrs. Sandara."

"Terserah. Tapi kufikir mereka tidak cocok."

"Tapi kufikir mereka cocok. Mr. Park yang tampan dan Mrs. Sandara yang cantik."

"Terserahmu, Byun."

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tersedak-tidak sampai mau mati seperti Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada sewot, sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Kau cemburu kan, dengan mereka berdua, Mr. Park dan Mrs. Sandara?" Baekhyun menggoda teman imutnya itu.

" _Y_ - _ya_! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka? Aku tidak menyukai Mr. Park!"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bilang kalau kau menyukai Mr. Park atau tidak, loh." Masih dengan kepalanya yg dimiringkan, menggoda Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda ke arah teman mungilnya itu. "Kau menyukai Mr. Park ya, Kyung? Hahaha.."

Dan rasanya Kyungsoo ingin pergi ke Dubai, menaikki menara tertinggi di sana, lalu terjun bebas ke bawah.

Suara tawa melengking Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya memang tidak terkontrol sejak tadi. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_.

oo

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mampir ke kedai _mango juice_ terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun sedang mengantri di kasir. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencari tempat duduk. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di sofa pojok dekat jendela kaca luar. Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan nampan yang berisi dua _juice mango float,_ dan 2 _cheese cake strawberry_.

Mereka meminum dan memakan _cake_ mereka dengan obrolan yang sesekali keluar dari keduanya. Sampai cake mereka habis, keduanya tidak beranjak dari kedai. Mereka berdua larut dalam obrolan seru dari keduanya. Sampai saat Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat orang yang di kenalnya, masuk ke dalam kedai.

Baekhyun berhenti menyeruput juice nya, saat melihat temannya diam terpaku dengan mata owlnya yang sedikit membesar ke arah belakangnya. Penasaran, akhirnya Baekhyun ikut menengok ke arah belakangnya. Mata sipit Bakhyun membesar saat melihat objek yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku.

"Bukankah itu Mr. Park dan Mrs. Sandara?! _Daebak_! Ternyata gosip tentang mereka punya hubungan benar."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. Dirinya tetap terpaku, menatap dua orang yang sedang tertawa dengan laptop di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo, kenapa denganmu? Matamu memerah. Kau-" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat melihat lelehan air bening, mengalir di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. "Astaga, kau menangis?!"

oo

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo diam saja. Ya, setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di kedai, Baekhyun memilih membawa pulang Kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian, taxi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen tersebut-yang Baekhyun ketahui Kyungsoo baru pindah beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Karena arah taxi yang ditumpangi mereka berdua lebih dulu melewati apartemen Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kyungsoo yang turun lebih dulu dari taxi, sedangkan apartemen Baekhyun, masih beberapa kilometer dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk turun dari taxi, untuk melihat Kyungsoo masuk gedung apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo, aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja ya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, masuklah." Baekhyun mengusap pelan bahu lelaki yg sama mungil dengannya itu.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah masuk apartemennya, Baekhyun langsung memasuki taxi yang tadi di tumpanginya dengan Kyungsoo, lalu pergi dari gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

oo

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan enggan. Ia menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa ruang tengah. Kyungsoo mendudukan pantatnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya menatap sekeliling apartemennya yang begitu sepi. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat ke kejadian beberapa bulan terakhir.

" _Aku masih sekolah, eomma!"_

 _"Tidak masalah, sayang. Kau memang tetap akan sekolah nanti." Nyonya Do mencoba berbicara lembut pada anaknya yang sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya._

 _Kyungsoo berdecak pelan, lalu kembali menatap ibunya dengan mata yang memerah. "Eomma, aku sudah punya kekasih." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaannya."_

 _Nyonya Do menatap anak satu-satunya dengan sendu. Ia tahu kalau pilihannya sekarang akan menyakiti anaknya-sementara. Tapi, ini semua juga untuk kebaikan Kyungsoo di masa depan nanti._

 _Dengan berat hati dan suaranya yang ikut bergetar menahan tangis, Nyonya Do mengucapkan ucapan terakhir telaknya, kepada Kyungsoo, "Maafkan eomma, Kyungsoo. Tapi ini sudah jadi keputusan bulat."_

 _Nyonya Do beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak. Kyungsoo menangis, membayangkan kekasihnya yang menatap kecewa ke arahnya, saat dirinya memberitahu 'masalah' yang membuat dirinya dan kekasihnya berpisah nanti._

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terpejam sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, saat suara pintu apartemennya dibuka, bertanda seseorang masuk. Kyungsoo sudah tahu, kalau orang 'itu' yang pulang. Kyungsoo menatap orang itu sebentar, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja, membuat laki-laki yang baru masuk apartemen itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak menyambutku pulang, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia tetap berjalan ke arah kamar. Membuat orang itu kembali mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Akhirnya, ia memilih mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamar-mereka berdua.

Saat memasuki kamar, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan kedaan yang lebih segar dan sudah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan piyama tidur. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ranjang, melewati laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu memiringkan badannya, membelakangi orang itu.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, ia tiba-tiba merasakan tangan besar seseorang yang memegang bahunya.

"Hei, ada apa? Ada masalah di sekolahmu?" Laki-laki itu mencoba bertanya lagi, kepada Kyungsoo. Bukannya jawaban yang di dapat, tapi hanya keheningan. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas lelahnya, lalu memilih menyerah dan beranjak dari kasur.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi kamarnya dan orang itu tertutup.

oo

Kyungsoo menatap sendu langit luar yang sedang mendung dari kaca kelasnya. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat di sekolahnya, tapi ia tidak beranjak dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Baekhyun sudah mengajaknya ke kantin, tapi ia tidak mau.

"Kyung, kau di panggil kepala sekolah." Sojin, teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba datang ke bangkunya dan menyampaikan pesan dari kepala sekolah.

Dengan enggan, Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, menuju ruang Mr. Park, kepala sekolahnya.

"Wah, Kyung. Kau buat kasus apa sampai-sampai di panggil kepala sekolah?" Jongdae bertanya heboh saat Kyungsoo melewati mejanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku mana tahu." Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongdae, lalu berjalan cepat keluar kelas, saat Jongdae berteriak ke arahnya.

" _Ya_! Sialan. Awas kau! Kusumpahi kau mendapat kasus!"

oo

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan sopan, lalu masuk kedalam saat suara Mr. Park menyuruhnya masuk. Kyungsoo menutup pintunya kembali, lalu berjalan ke arah meja kepala sekolah, dimana ada Mr. Park yang sedang duduk menungguinya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sopannya. Tapi, itu malah membuat orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya menghela nafas berat.

Mr. Park berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku punya salah denganmu?" Mr. Park bertanya dengan nada lembut kepada Kyungsoo. Dan ini bukan sepeti pertanyaan guru kepada muridnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf, saya tid-"

"Park Kyungsoo, berhenti mengelak ucapanku. Dan gunakan bahasa formal saat kita sedang bicara berdua!"

Kyungsoo menatap orang yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolahnya itu dengan tajam, "Kau sedang mencoba berselingkuh di belakangku 'kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menuduh. Membuat orang yang berdiri lebih tinggi di depannya menganga.

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan yang benar. Jangan bertele-tele." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menatap menantang Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Kau dan Mrs. Sandara, berpacaran kan? Bahkan murid-murid membicarakan hubungan kalian berdua!" Kata Kyungsoo menekan.

"Sandara? Ya tuhan, aku dan dia hanya sekedar partner kerja, sayang. Aku dekat dengannya karena dia guru di sekolah ini." Chanyeol berucap mencoba menjelaskan, sambil menangkup kedua pipi tembab Kyungsoo gemas.

"Tapi tidak dengannya."

"Huh?"

"Dia itu menyukaimu, Mr. Park!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Aku hanya menyukaimu, tidak yang lain."

Kyungsoo memerah, tapi ia tetap mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak termakan rayuan 'suami' nya itu. "Tetap saja aku kesal melihat kalian begitu dekat! Dia tidak tahu saja, kalau kau ini sudah mempunyai pasangan." Kyungsoo menggrutu dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang meminta menyembunyikan hubungan ini memang, hm?"

"Aish, iya, aku yang meminta!"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya. Jadi jangan bertanya padaku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat tingkah pemuda manis yang berstatus menjadi 'istri'nya itu.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol tidak nyambung.

"Aku tidak mengatakan cinta padamu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. "Kau cemburu, bukankah tandanya kau mencintaiku? Maka dari itu aku mengatakan 'Aku juga mencintaimu'." Chanyeol tersenyum konyol pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa kau begitu PD? Aku tidak cemburu, ingat!" Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengakui dirinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo terus mengelak jadi gemas. Ia menarik dagu si mungil dengan tiba-tiba, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendapat 'serangan' tiba-tiba itu sontak terkejut. Kedua tangannya reflek memegang kemeja Chanyeol. Matanya ikut terpejam saat melihat Chanyeol yang menutup mata. Tidak ada pergerakan di antara bibir keduanya. Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dalam lalu melepaskannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang-orang yang tidak benar."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Cukup tutup telinga dan percaya padaku."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Karena apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang aku yang mempunyai hubungan dengan sandara, itu tidak benar. Nyatanya aku hanya mempunyai 'hubungan' dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tidak dengan yang lain."

Kali ini, Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol mendarat di keningnya. Ia merasa ada aliran hangat yang menjalar pada tubuhnya, saat Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

"Percaya padaku. Karena yang aku cintai hanya dirimu, pasangan 'sah' di hidupku." Chanyeol mengelus kedua pipi tembab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi pasanganku. Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku menjadi suamimu. Terimakasih sudah mau mengganti margamu menjadi Park. Terimakasih sudah mau meninggalkannya..demiku. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih, Park Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang begitu tulus.

Kyungsoo diam, mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol sedari tadi. Hatinya bergetar mendengar kata demi kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu.

Terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi Kyungsoo hanya menyatakan perasaannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Setelah mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar, Kyungsoo menarik kepala Chanyeol. Menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir laki-laki yang berstatus menjadi suaminya itu. Chanyeol menyambut ciuman laki-laki mungil itu dengan sigap, ia langsung melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo dengan bergantian. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, membuat kaki Kyungsoo ikut menjinjit membuat tubuh keduanya lebih menempel.

Keduanya terus berciuman mesra. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka lewat lumatan-lumatan lembut. Kyungso membuka mulutnya saat lidah Chanyeol mencoba menerobos masuk. Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut mungil Kyungsoo, mengabsen gigi-gigi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus melakukannya, melumat, menghisap, menggigit bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membengkak akibat permainannya. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Chanyeol, saat pria itu meremas pinggangnya. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan ciuman mereka, karena sadar Chanyeol sudah mulai lepas kendali. Tapi, suaminya itu, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya –tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya- sambil terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyungsoo mulai was-was, saat Chanyeol membimbing tubuhnya berjalan mundur ke meja kerja Chanyeol.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan pagutan mereka, Chanyeol yang terus beraksi tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mulai pasrah saat usahanya sia-sia. Jadi ia memilih membiarkan Chanyeol memagutnya terus-menerus. Dan dibalik ciuman mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi mencoba melepaskan pagutannya.

"C-chanyeol.."

Dan kesenangan mereka terpaksa berhenti, saat seseorang dengan tidak sopannya masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol."

Laki-laki dengan balutan kemeja putih, dengan bagian lengannya yang digulung ke atas, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, saat tangan mungilnya berjabah tangan dengan laki-laki maskulin yang akan menjadi pasangannya di altar nanti.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya di detik itu juga saat laki-laki mungil di depannya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat hazelnya bersitatap dengan mata gelap laki-laki mungil di hadapannya. Darahnya berdesir saat tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Dan otaknya seakan terus medengungkan satu nama itu. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo.

 _The small fluttering of your wings seemed like it was telling me to follow you._

Park Chanyeol, telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo, calon pendampingnya, di malam pertama pertemuan mereka.

 _The sad eyes and tacit stories in your heart that night in which the whirlwind was raging._

Park Chanyeol, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh _miliknya_.

 _Because I am completely drunk at your movements, I even forgot how to breathe._

Park Chanyeol, bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan dirinya dengan laki-laki mungil itu.

 _Like a waltz, I sit lightly and can't take my eyes off of you._

Park Chanyeol, bersyukur karena orangtuanya memaksa dirinya untuk cepat menikah dengan pilihan kedua orangtuanya.

 _My eyes naturally follow you every time you walk._

Park Canyeol, jatuh cinta pada calon pendamping hidupnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki mungil dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Ia jatuh cinta pada anak sekolah yang sebentar lagi lulus.

 _Even if the world ends, I'll follow from behind you so please don't go out of my sight._  
 _Even when the morning comes, don't disappear._  
 _This walk that I'm dreaming._  
 _You're my only beautiful butterfly_

Park Chanyeol, jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

b **Hay**!

* * *

Hay, gaes;')

Aku kembali dengan membawa Fanfic OneShoot ini. Udah lama sebenernya pengen post ini. And then, _tsah_. _Finish_.

Maaf, kalo feelnya gadapet dan kalimatnya ganyambung. Aku masih amatiran, _please_. Tinggalin jejak kalian ya, gaes;') kasih komentar,kritik kalian di kotak _Riview._ Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca. _Hiks,_ Lopyu.

 _PS_ : Ini Fanfic ChanSoo Yha! Jadi buat yg gasuka ChanSoo, aku gamaksa kalian buat baca, kok. _Okay_? Aku bikin Fanfic ini karena aku emang ChanSoo Shipper, dari awal.

 _I love Baeksoo, Hunsoo, Kaisoo. Love KyungsooXeveryone. Jadi jangan heran kalo Fanfic-ku isi Pairnya mereka semua. Terutama ChanSoo. Jangan heran, jangan heran._

 _Okay, see you in the next story!_

 _Lovesign,_ rairaikyung.


End file.
